


Awkward Situation

by ctaylor542



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mother/Son Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctaylor542/pseuds/ctaylor542
Summary: Henry is surprised when Emma enters the mayors office while Regina is giving him a reward under the desk leads to quite the awkward situation





	Awkward Situation

It had been a long day as Henry entered the mayors office after school. As he went to sit in his mom’s chair waiting for her. A puff of purple smoke and Regina appeared right beside him. She was dressed in black lace lingerie.

Henry jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her his cock hardening at the sight. Slowly she moves in front of the chair facing him. “Sweetly since you’ve been doing so good in school I think you deserve a reward.” Henry still speechless as she bends down her knees unbuckling his pants freeing his cock. “Mom is this a good idea to do this in your office.” 

Regina takes his cock in her mouth. Henry at lost for words can only moan as she slowly starts sucking his cock. Henry places one hand on the desk and the other in her hair. When suddenly he hears a knock on door. Henry mind is gone from pleasure of having Regina slowly suck his cock and balls tongue playing with his head. 

Without any warning Emma enters the office Henry yells out “oh fuck”. Emma surprised by this says watch the language kiddo. Regina removes her mouth from his cock looking at him she gives him a naughty smirk. Henry can only think how much she’s enjoying making him cum while Emma in the room. 

“So kiddo I was just dropping by to check on you how was school.” Mmmmm Henry let’s out a moan as Regina takes him back into her mouth. “Oh it’s been good mmmm mom so good.” Regina smiling and soaking from hearing Emma she starts deepthroating him. Henry are you alright kiddo fine mom just lost in deep thoughts. His foot kicks the table as Regina goes deeper swallowing him to the base of his cock.

“Damn kiddo so I have to go soon just got a text from David to meet at the station want to come.” “Mmmm sure I’m going to cummmmmm I mean meet you there later mom.” Cool see later kiddo Regina starts stroking him faster and harder. Henry not going to last much longer. Finally Emma turns and starts to leave as Regina deepthroating him and sucks him hard one last time. Just as Emma is walking out the door Henry cums in Regina mouth trying not to scream grabbing the desk for support “Mmmm See you later I love you mom”. Finally gone Henry looks down at Regina who swallows his cum looking up she says “I hope you liked your reward.” “I did that’s why I love you the most mom.”


End file.
